


The Trouble With Tropes

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Ensemble - Freeform, Eventual Sex, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, K drama tropes, Lesbian Sex, Misty after hell, Rating will change, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Top Misty Day, Tropes, True Love, Witches, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, no hank, soul mates, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A new student causes chaos at the academy while Misty pursues Cordelia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is the direct result of finding an extensive list of K drama tropes (Yes, I do watch K-drama :) ) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

**Trope the first-- Characters often cross paths without seeing one another in the beginning indicating Fate pulling them together.**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cordelia paced her office looking down at her phone with a frown.  Airplane mode could be frustrating for more than just the caller.

 

Zoe laughed.  “She will call as soon as she can.  You know she can’t resist the call of the mighty cell.”  She put a folder on the Supreme’s desk. “The new student will be coming in tonight.  I’ll pick her up. You sure starting her after the session’s started is a good idea?” Perching on the corner of Delia’s desk, she leaned over and pulled the left hand desk drawer open and pulled out a square from her friend’s stash of chocolate.  

 

Delia nodded.  “Everything in me says that she needs to be here.”  She playfully slapped Zoe’s fingers as she dipped for another square. “Eat what you got. I’m going to need the rest of that for when Madison and Misty get back from Hollywood.”

 

The council member laughed.  “I thought for sure we’d be burying one of them.”  She considered her friend. She always thought Delia and Misty would hook up but it never happened.  Of course, if someone had said she’d be yearning for a little Madison cuddle time a few months ago, she would have left boot prints all over their ass.  Funny what could happen with a little time and perspective. “It’ll be good to have them back.”

 

A slow smile spread.  “It really will be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyung smiled as the sun shone on the wing outside her window.  She had little money for starting her new life, but she decided to splurge on a window seat when she realized the reason the flight to the US was so cheap was because they squeezed in an extra seat in every row.  Just enough room to sip air rather than draw full breaths. She kept her gaze out the window to stave off any bouts of claustrophobia.

 

Her eyes slowly drooped until they closed, the sun, still with her, becoming the hair of a friend of her childhood.  Co-ssi had come to Korea with her father who was doing business with Kyung’s father. Because of the complexities and time involved Co-ssi had come to live with them to share her nanny.  They became close as they played and squabbled, sang and colored.

 

Kyung’s heart broke during a game of hide and seek.  As Co-ssi counted she ran down the hall that passed her father’s office.  Hearing a shout, she stood outside the door and listened as her father and the father of her friend spoke, sometimes coolly, sometimes loudly.  Co-ssi soon joined her. Their hands wrapped around one another’s as if they could feel their coming separation.

 

Her father’s business was being destroyed with a breathtaking malice by a former competitor who craved revenge for some imagined slight.  Co-ssi’s father feared that continuing to tie their interests would destroy both men and their businesses. The girls clung together screaming as they were being pulled from one another.  Kyung often wondered if that girl with the hair the color of the sun had become an illustrator for Ranger Rick as she dreamed or if she grew out of that and found happiness in her father’s company.

 

Kyung’s father’s heart broke as well.  By the time the last brick fell, her father just barely avoided jail but the evidence being proved false did not save his life’s work.  The vultures took that. His will failed and he died of a broken heart soon after bringing Kyung to live with his mother.

 

The daughter of the former chaebol found herself learning ancient recipes for more types of kimchi than she ever dreamed existed and learned about the medical traditions surrounding them.  She had been considering getting a degree in traditional medicines when things started happening around her.

 

People started whispering about curses and jinxes when she passed, pujok, paper talismans appearing above doors along her route to school.  Her grandmother looked sad as her restaurant became quieter and quieter. Idly looking up ways to drive the bad luck away, she found herself learning about an American academy for witches.  Was it possible that it was not bad luck, but a gift that simply needed taming? She found Halmeoni, her grandmother, dead a few days later as she sought her out for advice. With her whole family dead, she threw herself into preparations to apply and then leave.

 

Kyung awoke with a start.  The stewardesses were moving along the aisles helping with the landing preparations.  America. She was excited and terrified. A few hours layover and one more flight to New Orleans.  She would head straight to the gate, she decided.

 

Customs was full of impatient people who stood in the lines but were elsewhere in their minds.  She was happy to get through and began dragging her rolling bag through the terminal. As she walked, she got a strange feeling of rightness and slowly turned frowning in confusion.  There was nothing but dozens of other passengers milling around talking on phones.

 

Coco frowned as she suddenly had a feeling that something was clicking in.  She paused in her conversation to look around before shrugging. Probably just the joy of not being on a plane finally kicking in.  “No Cordelia. I am a gluten detector, but I have learned I can also sense crap. If I want a meal that is not crap I need to leave this airport and go… away.  I will be there. I just need some real sushi before my stomach decides to secede. I’ll pick up a connecting flight tonight “ She stooped and peered at a magazine on a rack.  “Damn. When did olive become the new black. My wardrobe is now officially fucked.” She looked at the phone. “Sorry Cordelia. Yes. I do still have the box. I can’t believe the prices people charged for some of these herbs...from a freaking blanket on the street.  I mean really, a fungus that grows out of a caterpillar butts running a grand for a little bag? Why that guy didn’t have a shop with like windows instead of a micro fleece is beyond me. Tell Mallory I have a really cool bunch of souvenirs for her. Oops gotta go. Just spotted my ride out of this dump.”  Coco hung up and ran, her bag bouncing against her side.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

**Trope the second-  The facial mask scene.**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Cordelia smoothed on the face mask and flipped a pillow off the bed to lay on the floor in front of the window.  As a Supreme, she was a picture of perfect health and that included pores that some would sell their own children to possess, but she had used mask time since her teen years to get away from a mother that never saw her as good enough for anything or in any way.  These days with Fiona long gone, it was a way to strip away stress and just be for a while. She sighed. Being Supreme could be beautiful but it did come with stress.

 

Her head came to rest on the pillow and she smiled gently as she began to count the stars and name those she knew.  Every bit of mental and physical tightness began to ebb away.

 

Rolling her head to avoid green stuff on the pillow she looked at the door.  A second light knock came. “Come.”

 

Zoe smiled uncomfortably.  She hated interrupting her friend during me time, but she was getting pretty antsy.  “Hey. Was wondering if we could talk?”

 

Cordelia pointed toward her bathroom.  “If this is going to be one of those heart things get some mask on and take a pillow.  I refuse to give or take advice from you otherwise.” She smiled and looked at the stars recapturing her calm as she heard Zoe pad to the bathroom.  

 

The council member came out looking a little uncomfortable in green face.  Looking around she grabbed a pillow off a chair and tossed it next to Delia before planting herself.  “This is nuts.”

 

“Is it nuttier than trying to chat with me during my do not disturb for less than Armageddon time?” Cordelia responded.  She turned slightly to look at her friend. “What’s going on Zoe?”

 

Zoe shrugged.  “Madison,” she said simply.

 

Delia laughed.  “She does tend to be at the heart of a lot of stressful situations.”

 

“You have no idea.”  Zoe touched her still tacky face mask.  “You know that me and Kyle have been drifting apart.  We really like each other but….” she shrugged.

 

“Change is a part of life.  He’s regaining some of the pieces of himself from before and building new pieces…”  Delia ventured.

 

“I am too.  Changing, that is.  We figured out that we are a better fit in other ways.”  She took a slow breath. “Delia? I can’t stop thinking about Madison.”

 

The Supreme turned her head.  “Foul mouthed, foul tempered, occasionally dead Madison?”

 

Zoe chuckled.  “Total mean girl but there is just something about her when she lets her guard down.”

 

“You mean the bear trap behind the guard?”  Cordelia was teasing now. Madison was an ass most of the time but she could see her warming toward the council member, to a certain extent.  She, of course, knew of the time when they were sharing Kyle and sometimes wondered if there was more to them than even they perhaps knew.

 

Zoe smiled.  “Anyhoo, I have been thinking about seeing if I am imagining things.  I mean, when Misty and Madison flew off to Hollywood to play I was pretty mad that they just up and left.  I talked to Misty and they weren’t, you know, together or anything. They just wanted to get away. I was thinking maybe she is ready now if I were to…”  her hands flipped “say something.”

 

Delia thought about it for a while looking up at the stars.  “Let her get settled in and then ask her out on a real date. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“She could lock me in a crypt?”  Zoe laughed. “Wait, that was Misty.”  The younger woman looked over looking alien in her mask.  “And what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Misty is coming back.  Are you…? Do you...?” Zoe frowned as she attempted to find a way to ask.

 

Delia looked over and then looked back at the window.  “She is my friend and it’s better that way. I’m the Supreme.  I need to be obsessed with all my girls, not just one.”

 

“Supremeness as mental illness.”  Zoe breathed out.

 

The Supreme tsked.  “What time is Kyung’s flight landing?”

 

“Three am.”  Zoe groaned. “Why the hell did I volunteer?”

 

“Because Mallory is going to run a study group in place of your class so that you can sleep as late as you need to.  Coco will come in tomorrow at a normal hour and take a car back and who the hell knows when our other lambs will wander in.  Set Kyung in the bedroom down the hall that we kept open. She has great English, but no time in America. I want her where she can get the most help adjusting.”  

 

Zoe frowned, a difficult expression in a layer of dry green gunk.  “Should we assign her a buddy until she catches up? Maybe Mallory could catch her up on what we’ve put the new girls through so far.”

 

“Good idea.”  Delia sighed. “Going to be good to have them all back under this roof.”  It was hard knowing that her other little chicks were under other roofs, given the number of students, the dorms were needed.  At least, those closest to her would be closest to her soon enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty dug through her carry on, putting things on Madison’s lap as she looked.  The star frowned as bits of plant matter in travel bottles and a battered second hand mp3 player, and not one, but three brushes landed on her lap.  “What are you looking for Misty?”

 

“Somethin’ to sniff.  The air on this plane ain’t breathable.”  She pulled everything back in her bag and slid it back under before unscrewing a cap off.  She lowered her nose to the essential oil and hummed. “Dead air is awful. How long til we land Hollywood?”

 

Madison laughed.  “We just hit cruising altitude.  You are just plain fucked swamp rat.”  She yelped as Misty punched her arm.

 

Misty leaned back.  She was a confirmed ground lover.  Airplanes were canned air, cold feet and weird people.  She wanted her swamp home, or at the very least, her room at the Academy close by the greenhouse.  “I can do this. I can do this,” she muttered.

 

The starlet signaled a stewardess and got them drinks.  “Drink something. It won’t help, but trying not to spill if we hit turbulence will distract you.”  Madison shot a creeper in the next row up, who was rubbernecking to see her, the finger and a sweet smile.  “So, figured out what you’re going to do about Cordy?”

 

Misty sipped her drink.  “I need to come to a plan and then Miss Delia best buckle her belt.”

 

Madison laughed.  “Just fuck her against the nearest surface.”

 

The swamp witch looked out the window in thought.  “We’ll see.”

 

“Pussy.”  Madison leaned back in her seat.  Looking over, the rubbernecker was still looking.  She spread her legs. “Thinking about what you can’t have buddy?”  She snorted. “Post it bitch. It’ll last longer.”

 

Misty rolled her eyes and sniffed her bottle before finishing off what was no doubt the first of many drinks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyung saw a young woman bearing a card with her name on it.  She chewed her lip before coming around the corner and stepping fully into view.  This was it. The beginning of her new life. She checked that the neck bag containing her student visa and passport were still secure under her shirt.  She gave a tremulous smile. “Hello. I am Kyung,” she said quietly.

 

Zoe smiled.  “I’m Zoe. Come on with me.  Got a whole new world to open up for you.”  She chuckled. “Are you hungry? Let’s grab something on the way home.  Gotta be something open right?”

 

Three seconds and already overwhelmed Kyung followed the obviously well caffeinated young woman.  Adaptation. Time to adapt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - My favorite K-drama trope - Piggyback ride

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kyung looked deeply uncomfortable as she and Zoe sat in the diner in the dark of the ungodly hour.  The council member looked over as the young woman pushed food around her plate. She tried to eat and it was clear she hated wasting the food on her plate but she was struggling.  

 

Zoe lightly touched the back of the new student’s hand.  “Not a diner food fan?” she asked with a gentle smile.

 

Kyung took a breath and put down the fork.  She looked down. “I’m sorry. It’s not what I’m used to.”

 

The council member sat back.  “Went on an errand for the Supreme in Germany a few months back.  I thought that the sausage and sauerkraut would kill me. When It’s not something you are used to, food can really do terrible things to you.”  She shrugged. “Your file said you worked with your grandmother making kimchi.”

 

“Yes.  There are so many types and I enjoyed learning about them.”  The Korean witch smiled happily remembering the old book and the notes of her ancestors.  She felt a connection with every new form she learned and pride at each accepting nod from her grandmother when she got a recipe right.

 

Zoe leaned in.  “If you think you can survive Academy food for a few days, I can take you to the Asian market this weekend.  Maybe we can make up a stock of kimchi so you can have something familiar until you get used to us and deep fried everything.”

 

The happiness shone from the young woman.  “That would be very good. I do not have a great deal of money, but more than enough for a few basic varieties.”

 

“We’ll make a huge batch or three.  We can write it off as a school expense if we make enough for the other students to eat some.  Most will probably skip over it because its unfamiliar, but we have some folks who actually worry about their gut flora.  Oh and the occasional poser who thinks eating kimchi will make them more international.” Zoe sat back into the almost comfy booth at her back.

 

The waitress swung by.  “Hey there girls. Can I get y’all something else?  We have great pie.”

 

Zoe shook her head.  “Just bring the check “  She looked over distracted by a strange noise.

 

Kyung pressed her stomach.  The food she had eaten was causing her body distress and it was worrying her.  When she was anything but calm, things happened. She tried to slow down her breathing and imagined her stomach unknotting.

 

Zoe watched her face for several moments before she looked over to the waitress who was coming by with the check.  The waitress frowned as she saw Kyung’s expression. She dropped a meaty hand on the young woman’s shoulder and asked “Pepto?”

 

Kyung gave a shout of surprise and they all jumped as the pie display light suddenly popped.  The waitress hurried away to deal with the mess and Zoe looked at Kyung curiously. She finally summed up her thought “Kimchi sooner rather than later I think.”

 

Kyung hung her head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madison laughed as they came up the steps to the Academy.  She didn’t bother being quiet because she was Madison and it was mostly the older students in the main building.  If they couldn’t take a joke fuck ‘em. She pointed at the door as it cracked. “There’s your cue swamp beast.”

 

Misty backhanded Madison’s shoulder as Cordelia came into view.  A few months of mutual post-hell arm pinching with Madison and lots of tiny bottles on the plane home had left her more than ready for dealing with the next step on her plan to a new life.  “Hey Cordelia, take me out,” she said rather more cheerfully than normal. Turned out the airline had invested in some super fine rum.

 

Delia raised a brow.  “Seems like you could both use some sleep.”  After washing away the last of her mask, Delia found herself wide awake and had been trying to pick out what she would be wearing at an interview later that week.  She came down the front steps in a dark colored a line dress with a pair of heels that she had dug out of the back of her closet that morning. She raised a brow as she drew up to the pair of delinquents.  She smiled. “Nice of you to join us.”

 

Madison smiled and spoke in a well liquored voice.  “So nice to be joined, but I want to be joined in an entirely different way.  Where’s my geek?”

 

Chuckling, Cordelia crossed her arms.  “She is at the airport with a new student.  Get some sleep, take some aspirin and then bug her.”

 

“Pft.  Take all my fun.”  She started up the stairs almost falling as she turned.  “Take Misty for a walk. She is drunk as fuck and needs air.”  Madison cackled and headed up.

 

Cordelia sighed.  “Come on Misty. Let’s walk.”

 

Misty threw her arms in the air.  “Yes!” She giggled and headed on down the road.

 

The Supreme chuckled and followed, slipping her arm into Misty’s as she caught up.  “You’re weaving,” she supplied as Misty looked at her.

 

Misty smiled.  She felt really good and just wasn’t sure if it was Delia’s arm in hers or if it was just that she was still fantastically drunk.  She was drunk, but knew enough to keep her mouth shut. She wanted Cordelia to take her seriously when she confessed her feelings and knew that it wouldn’t happen like this.

 

They walked in comfortable silence for a couple blocks before Cordelia turned to ask her a question.  As she turned, the heel snapped off her shoe and sent her heavily into the swamp witch and into a bush.  Cordelia pulled herself out and turned to help Misty. “You okay?”

 

Misty looked at Delia and frowned.  “Are you mad at me?”

 

Cordelia laughed at the drunken question.  “Not in the least. My shoe broke.”

 

The swamp witch pulled up Cordelia’s foot.  “You can’t walk like that.” She turned and crouched.  “Hop on.”

 

Cordelia shook her head and stood.  “No. It’s just a couple blocks.”

 

The swamp witch turned.  “Are you too good? I ain’t fit to carry you?  Thought we were all like...one for all or some shit.”

 

Delia opened her mouth to answer but realized the other woman was not wanting to hear what she had to say on that score.  “Fine but if you start wobbling again, I will be carrying you.”

 

Misty laughed happily as Cordelia hopped on and bounced her way down the street.  She was going to be paying for the rum tomorrow, but she prayed she wouldn’t forget how good it felt just being with Delia looking stupid as the day is long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Fourth- Children grow fond of each other, are painfully separated in some way, and then meet later as adults and don't recognize each other.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mallory smiled as she walked through the patch of sun that painted the hall.  She loved the mornings even after getting woken up repeatedly by her neighbor’s drunken caterwauling.  She prayed that Madison and Zoe would get together and do it in Zoe’s room. She tapped on one of the doors on the hall.  She hated to wake a late traveler, but jet lag was a bitch any way you sliced it and sooner dealt with the better.

 

The door opened on an adorable and sleepy looking Asian girl.  “Hello?” she said groggily.

 

“Hi.  I’m Mallory.  I am going to be your tour guide, tutor and all around pal.  The breakfast gets put out soon and I thought you might want a wake up shower first.”  She held up a plastic carrier filled with shampoo and soap and other basics. “I packed you up some basics since anything over an ounce could be used to blow up a plane,” she joked.

 

Kyung nodded.  “I… thank you. I have some money.”  She half turned.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kyung.  Anything I didn’t make myself, I buy in three packs to save pennies, and of course, so I can share if need be.”

 

The young woman tucked a hair behind her ear and smiled.  The woman in front of her was sweet and mild like spring water, cool from the earth.  She reached out with both hands to accept the carrier. “Thank you.” She raised a bottle of shampoo to her nose.  

 

“Chamomile,” Mallory supplied.  “Thought you could use a soothing scent your first week.”

 

“It was thoughtful of you,” Kyung responded.  She jumped slightly as a dark haired student ran up to Mallory.  A light blew behind her.

 

Mallory’s brow rose at that.  She turned slightly. “What’s up, Jean?”

 

“Coco will be here in an hour.”  Jean responded breathlessly. She looked curiously at Kyung.  “Hi. Jean.”

 

“Kyung,”  She looked at Mallory.  “Coco?”

 

Mallory chuckled.  “My best friend.” She turned to Jean.  “I have to catch Kyung up on things this week, but I’m sure we’ll catch up eventually.”

 

“Okay.  I have to go.  I need bacon, bacon, bacon.”  Jean laughed and ran toward the stairs.

 

Mallory lifted brows watching her.  “She obviously doesn’t need anymore caffeine.”  She gestured at the blown light behind Kyung. “That happens a lot when people start.  I’ll grab a broom and bulb if you like. You can head down to the left for the bathroom.  There are rooms with their own bathroom, but you and I are sharing with Coco and Madison. Sucks being at the junior end of the hall.”  She gave a wink. “Make sure to lock the door. As drunk as Madison came in last night, privacy could be an issue.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madison sipped her coffee and watched Zoe hover around the buffet being inundated with young women’s questions.  Zoe laughed and lifted her plate parting the sea of young women. Madison lifted her mug.

 

Zoe came to the table and sighed.  “Was that what passes for a Madison summons?”

 

“I am too fucking hung over to do quips and shit.  Sit already.” She sipped at her coffee and adjusted her sunglasses.  “Why the fuck is it so bright in here?”

 

“Because it’s morning?” Zoe offered with a grin.  Madison did not deal well with sunshine. “How was the flight?”

 

“I remember the takeoff and I remember using Concilium to keep the booze flowing after the stewardess cut us off but other than that….. Wait.  Is this about a pussy shot on Youtube?” She waved her hand. “No. That jackhole didn’t have the balls to film it.”

 

Zoe frowned and put down her cup.  “I want to ask but I know I will regret it.”  She caught sight of Mallory with a nervous looking Kyung in tow.  “I want to talk to you later, but think I will wait until you’ve detoxed a little.”  She grabbed her tray. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Madison put down her mug.  She sighed. She wanted to talk to Zoe too but it appeared their conversation was on pause.  

 

Mallory smiled as Kyung finished selecting some items off the buffet.  “I usually sit over near the window. They used to have one long table, but then they got a bunch of students and now its scattered tables.  I don’t really mind except when it gets cliquey.” She caught Kyung’s confusion. “Like sitting with like, not mixing. What’s the point of the coven if we are a bunch of mini covens, you know?”  She sat down and smiled as the young Asian woman sat with her.

 

Coco came over.  “Mallory!” She hugged her best friend and as cliche as it was, her big crush.  “I have so many souvenirs.”

 

Mallory laughed.  “Coco, this is my buddy, our fellow bathroom pal, and the newest student Kyung.”

 

Coco waved at one of the girls who threw together a tray for the vivacious gluten detector.  She sat down and immediately hugged Kyung who looked shell shocked. “Welcome. Please don’t use my queen bee facial rub, but other than that me bathroom es su bathroom.”

 

Kyung looked utterly confused.  Mallory touched her shoulder gently.  “Breathe. We come off as crazy sometimes, but we are all about the love here.”

 

Zoe joined them.  “Good morning. I rearranged some things Kyung.  Want to go to the Asian market this morning?”

 

Kyung looked down at her plate.  Breakfast was easy. Some bread, eggs and fruit and she was happy but lunch could be hell.  She looked up at Zoe and nodded.

 

Mallory smiled.  “Need help? I used to live above a Japanese restaurant and really miss the goodies.”

 

Coco huffed out a breath.  “You should be more careful Mallory.  Some Koreans still have a big issue with the Occupation.  My manicurist’s mother’s best friend’s cousin was a comfort woman and the whole shop….well, whenever Japan was mentioned, they would start speaking Korean and I don’t know what they said but it made the hair on my neck stand up.”

 

Kyung looked at Coco with rounded eyes.  “I am okay with Japan,” she finally responded weakly.

 

“Cool cause I love sushi!”  Coco smiled and dug into her own food.

 

Blinking, Kyung stared at Coco for a moment before turning toward Zoe.  “It takes a couple days for a quick batch of kimchi to be made. I would like to make a couple varieties.” 

 

“I was reading about Korean meals.  We can’t go all crazy, but I think we can get kimchi fixings, a rice cooker and maybe we can sort out a few basic things to go with the rice and then you can slowly start adding American foods into your diet as your stomach can handle it all.  I saw a youtube video clip from Boys Over Flowers where the family sets up a bunch of tubs and has like a kimchi making party. Are we doing something like that?”

 

Kyung smiled.  “If we are making a batch big enough to add to the buffet, we can do it that way.”

 

Zoe smiled broadly.  “Then I am super ready to get my cabbage spicing on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia smiled as she spotted Misty moving on the bed.  She should have just put her to bed in her room, but Misty was about twelve sheets to the wind and Delia wanted to make sure she didn’t choke on vomit or something.  She stood and moved over to the chair beside the bed. She watched the younger woman push the tangled curly hair from her face. “How are you feeling Misty?”

 

Misty grunted and closed her eyes as the light stabbed her eyes.  “No. More. Rum,” she rasped. Her head pounded and she could not even begin to describe the taste in her mouth.

 

Cordelia chuckled.  “Trying to keep up with Madison is pretty much the top of the bad idea list.”

 

“Mhmm.”  She slowly sat up and pushed her hair back.  The swamp witch cracked her eyes again. “In your room.”  She wanted to be in Delia’s room, but not like this. She was very unhappy with herself.

 

“Didn’t want you to choke in your sleep.”  Cordelia stood up. “I’m sorry but I have to run.  I have a meeting to take care of. Maybe we can catch up later?”  She took a slow breath. Almost losing Misty to hell forever still hurt.  She was happy to have the swamp witch in her life even looking like a train wreck.

 

Misty looked sad.  It was better to do this later.  Cordelia was worth the wait. She nodded.  “Come find me in the greenhouse?”

 

Delia touched the younger woman’s cheek.  “Absolutely.  The greenhouse has been lonely without you.”  Smiling, Cordelia backed away. “Water and aspirin.” She headed out of the room.

 

Misty pulled herself to the edge of the bed and took the bottle of water and aspirin off the nightstand.  “That was me at my worst. Only gets better from there.” She grimaced at the bitter of the tablets before washing it down.  Her stomach jumped as the water hit bottom like a tossed boulder. She ran for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Fifth- Making kimchi scene, often a couple or family / friends combined effort.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Misty gave her face a final rinse and headed down to the greenhouse.  This was her safe place in a city that still felt too close and around people that felt too strange.  After coming back from hell, Misty felt like a balloon bobbing around in a room full of sharp spinning implements.  She was terrified of returning to hell, terrified of people, terrified of making a life that could crash again. Madison came into the room filled with spinning death and said “I was stuck in Hell too.  We need to get the fuck up out of here for a while.”

 

Madison was the best and worst friend ever.  The scrapes they ended up in made Misty pretty sure they would be testing the limits of her gift of Resurgence sooner or later but in the end, it made her aware that she would not move forward by standing still. Madison gave her a shit storm and a shoulder to cry on and way too many hangovers and clarity.  

 

Misty plucked a leaf off a plant near the entrance of the greenhouse and rubbed it between her hands.  She smiled as the astringent smell cut through some of the fog in her head. She pulled the shawl over her shoulders down to her elbows and did a slow Stevie Nicks style turn, her face turned upward as if to invite sunlight in.  As near to the razor edge this place took her, she was home. Her shack was Sanctuary, but her love and her tribe were here and this is where she needed to be. Now if she could just wake her love the hell up.

 

She moved deeper into the greenhouse checking on the plants in every corner.  Some were old friends and some were new acquaintances. The smile on her face grew with every peek. “Home,” she whispered as she picked up a watering can and gave sips to the dryer of the plants around her.

 

“Misty, are you in here?” she heard from the stone walled mixing area.  

 

“Comin’ Zoe.”  She pulled up her shawl and headed out.  “If you are gonna give me hell about the noise last night….”

 

“Ninety percent Madison.  Who the hell ever told her she can sing needs a whupping.”  Zoe grinned. “Kyung? This is Misty Day. Other than Mallory here, she is probably going to be your best resource.”

 

Misty’s head ducked slightly as she looked an anxious young Asian woman in a light pink hoodie and fashionably patched shorts standing next to an amused looking Mallory.  “Hey there,” she greeted.

 

Kyung gave a little nod at the very tall and beautiful woman.  She edged a little closer to Mallory almost as if to duck behind her.

 

Zoe’s brow rose as lights dimmed slightly in Kyung’s nervousness.  “Note to self-more surge protectors. Misty? Kyung comes from a food as medicine type family.  I thought you two might want to trade plant notes. Kyung? There is no one who knows local plants and their uses better.  She might even be able to help you with your stomach.” She turned back to Misty who looked curiously at the young woman. “She is not doing well on American food just yet.  We’re about to go to the store for some fixings for some of her family’s famous kimchi.”

 

Misty’s smile grew and she offered her beringed fingers to Kyung.  The younger woman put a hand hesitantly forward. Misty tugged her close and wrapped her arm in Kyung’s.  “Tell ya what darlin’... seems we’re gonna be sisters. Let’s get kimchi-y.” Her nose scrunched. “Not a word but who gives a shit right?”

 

Mallory laughed.  When Misty came back from Hell, she had a battered and subdued spirit.  It brought her joy to see the effervescent spirit that she had heard so much about.  ‘I give not one shit.” She slipped her arm through Kyung’s other arm. Mallory leaned in and whispered.  “You’re okay.”

 

Kyung took a deep breath and looked from one woman to another.  She nodded. Zoe grinned. “I love it. Let’s get our kimchi on.”  She tossed up her keys and catching them led the way to the van.

 

Cordelia came in the door to find the women walking her way.  She stepped aside and held the door open. Her eyes locked on the vision of a Misty unbound.  Her lips curled slightly at the sight of the swamp witch’s joy. “Ladies,” she greeted, her eyes not leaving the tall blonde on the right.

 

“Kimchi party in the dining hall tonight,” Zoe announced.

 

“Can’t wait.”  Cordelia cleared her throat as Misty winked at her before drawing the newest student toward the van.

 

Coco came bounding down the stairs.  “Wait for me! Totally out of seaweed.”

 

Cordelia laughed as she closed the front door.  She loved her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe looked at all the tubs on the table.  She whistled and put down another box of mason jars.  “We do a thing right here.”

 

Mallory laughed.  She looked at Coco who was leaning down over a table and wheezing slightly.  “Kyung did warn you.”

 

“With. That.  Teeny tiny voice….. How. Do. I take it. Seriously?”  Coco accepted a cracker from Kyung and tried to ease the fire in her mouth.  “Thanks.”

 

Kyung returned to Misty and opened the book.  “These are the recipes of my ancestors as well as descriptions of their effects on the body.”

 

Misty leaned in and whispered, “Can’t read it.”

 

Kyung chuckled and leaned in slightly “It’s in their language so they could.”  Two hours of shopping and sniffing all the vegetables going into the carts had truly given the two of them a sisterly bond.  It was strange for Kyung, but she liked the way the women of the Academy had folded her into their family. “My ancestors would not like me sharing with non-family, but perhaps I could translate some.”

 

Misty hip bumped her.  “We are family.” She smiled.  

 

Cordelia came in and leaned against a wall.  Her head cocked and her brows knit as she watched Misty and Kyung pore over a book. She took a breath and dismissed a feeling of jealousy at the way they stood so close.  She forced a smile and took a step forward. “Where do you need me?”

 

Zoe watched as some of the other students started bringing in tubs of freshly washed vegetables. She waved to the table nearest the kitchen.  “Grab an apron and gloves. Kyung and Misty are on mixing the spice paste for all of us and Coco and Mallory are chopping. You, me and the rest of the students are salting the cabbages leaf by leaf.”

 

Delia’s brows rose and she looked over at Kyung.  “I see why the party was necessary,” she responded dryly.  

 

Misty laughed.  “Oh. I almost forgot.”  She hit play and Fleetwood Mac came out of the speakers.  

 

Madison who had been coming in, stopped.  “Not for all the tequila in Mexico.” She turned on her heel and headed back toward her room.

 

A ripple of laughter followed her out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Sixth- The character will talk to a big stuffed animal.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kyung thanked the last of the girls as they headed out.  She looked over at Mallory, Coco, Cordelia, Misty and Zoe.  She bowed. “Thank you all.”

 

Misty laughed and gathered Kyung in for a hug.  She didn’t fail to register the micro expression that crossed Cordelia’s face and held on just a second longer than necessary. 

 

Zoe shook her head with a great deal of amusement.  Cordelia had her plans, but she got the feeling an unstoppable force was headed for the unbreakable wall.  “That was a lot of fun. I can’t wait to eat some.” She waved at Kyung. “Mallory is going to tutor you until you catch up, but I can’t wait to get you in class.”  She took one last look at Misty and Cordelia and left laughing.

 

Misty frowned.  “She went and got peculiar,” she noted.  Giving Kyung a kiss on the forehead, she backed up a step.  “When Mallory is done with you tomorrow, come find me. I got some American versions of some of your food medicine we can look at.”  She headed out.

 

“Thank you Kyung.  I have to get back to paperwork.”  Cordelia headed out and stalked Misty.  

 

The swamp witch turned and putting her hand on Cordelia’s shoulder pushed her back to a wall.  “Little jealous?” she whispered. She knew Delia had this whole Coven first thing going, but she was not willing to let the woman push her own personal needs off the table.

 

Cordelia shook her head  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  She focused on trying not to notice the way Misty’s breath on her face and body pressed to hers made things swirl in her.  She clung to her determination not to become her pleasure seeking mother.

 

Misty moved her lips closer to the Supreme’s until a hair could barely fit between them.  “And I don’t wanna kiss you into a puddle right now,” she said, her fingers briefly curling into Delia’s hair.  Her eyes bored into the older woman’s before she pulled back and walked away. She could see Delia trying to fight them.  “Game on,” she whispered as she stalked away.

 

Cordelia stood against that wall, willing herself still again.  Her head turned tracking Misty. Pushing herself from the wall, she headed upstairs.  She needed a shower, cold. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyung looked around.  Nothing left to clean.  She turned toward the last members of the party, Mallory and Coco.  She smiled as Mallory walked over and hugged her. The effusive hugging thing was not really a thing in her family, but she rather enjoyed it.  She looked over at Coco. “Your mouth is better?”

 

Coco smiled.  “I am great. That was fun.”  She gave Kyung a hug. “I can’t wait until it’s ready.  I just wish we had a kimchi fridge to do it right.”

 

Mallory looked at the blonde with a puzzled look.  “They make those?”

 

“Oh yeah.  They use the best temperature for making kimchi.  When I was a little girl, we visited Korea and I thought it was broken because it was filled with weird stuff that was too warm.”  Coco laughed. “I wasn’t ready to eat it.”

 

“Food that you aren’t used to can be difficult,” Kyung commiserated.  “When I was younger I had a little friend from America who cried for hours after she ate her first octopus dish.  I remember trying to distract her by giving her my favorite stuffed animal.” She laughed. “I will wake myself for breakfast in the morning Mallory and meet you there?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  She brushed her hand down Kyung’s arm.  “Sleep well.”

 

Coco looked distracted as she left. She headed to her room and grabbed a well loved stuffed tiger from a high shelf.  She sat on the bed with the stylized cat. “Am I, like, in crazy town?” She rubbed Ho-Rang-I’s nose. “Seriously, am I nuts here?”

 

The tiger’s head tilted before it gave a pronounced nod.  Coco jumped up and away from the animal. 

 

Mallory chuckled.  “Sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out.”  She came in from the doorway and snagging Coco’s hand drew her back to the bed.  They sat cross legged and almost knee to knee as they had done so many times before.  “Want to talk about it?”

 

Coco gave her a dirty look.  “Terrible friend making me think I’m all nuts and stuff.”

 

“Best friend wanting to talk about why you looked so weird leaving tonight.”  Mallory took Coco’s hand and squeezed. “What’s going on?”

 

The blonde looked away for a moment.  “I think I was Kyung’s little friend.”

 

“That’s a good thing,” Mallory said smiling.  “She would be so happy to already have a friend from like forever ago here.”

 

“Not so good.”  Coco picked up the tiger and curled it to her body.  “I was pretty young at the time so I didn’t know everything that happened, but my dad left her dad in the lurch on a business deal and everything went to shit after.”  She shrugged. “When I first started learning about the internet, I looked them up.” She sighed. “I adored her. Even told her if I was a boy I would marry her.”

 

Mallory chuckled.  “I don’t think she is going to hold you to that.  What your father did? It’s on him. What you do is the only thing that will matter in the end.  I think you should talk to her. I don’t get grudge feelings from her.”

 

Coco looked down at the stuffed animal and at their clasped hands.  “Maybe,” she conceded giving Mallory’s fingers a little squeeze. She could hold hands with this woman a million years and never get tired of it.

 

The other woman smiled and leaning forward, kissed Coco’s forehead.  “Let me know if you need backup.” She stood up. “Sweet dreams honey.  I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Watching Mallory leave, Coco turned back to her tiger.  “Don’t even start with calling me a pussy, Pussy.” She put the tiger back on the shelf.  “It’s just not coming up. I mean, what kind of conversation is good for slipping in things like ‘I want to be your love slave’?”  She threw up her arms and grabbed her toiletry bag. “And now Kyung?” She rolled her eyes. “I need to seriously reconsider that convent school.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Seventh- Bathroom scenes. Lots and lots of bathroom scenes.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mallory laughed as she came into the bathroom to find Madison with her head in the bowl.  “This self destruction kick is getting old Madison.” She looked in the mirror and pulled the delicate looking headband out of her hair.  She slid it into a cloth bag and put it beside her wash tote. She looked over at the witch sitting on the floor. “Talk to her before you explode your liver.”

 

Madison gave her the finger.  “What makes you the fucking expert?”

 

Mallory sighed.  “I know how scary it can be when you want to be brave enough to put your heart on the line.  I don’t know how scary it is when drunk and carrying a size 16 ego on a frame thats a what? Size….”

 

Madison stood and got in her face.  “Do not even try to guess Hippy Lite.”  She pushed Mallory away from the sink to rinse her face.  “Hell might have been better than putting me back with the hick Hippy and you.”

 

Mallory started brushing out her hair.  “Maybe we can open up those negotiations with the Underworld,” she replied with a smile.

 

The starlet looked at her with narrowed eyes and just a smidge of respect.  “You may earn your own nickname yet.” She snorted and grabbed her toothbrush.  

 

Mallory sighed and picked up her tote, turning for the door.  “Most of the time Zoe has good taste. You are an aberration all the way around.  I’ll come back later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia sighed as she stood.  She hated having paperwork at the end of her night, but she put it off for the kimchi party.  She smiled. It was weird to call it a party without alcohol or dancing and with spice paste getting everywhere but a party it was. The Supreme slid a file into her desk and stretched.  She liked the way her girls were pulling together for one of their own.

 

A knock at her door got her up out of her chair.  Opening the door, she found Misty standing there in a towel, carrying her shower caddy.  Delia blinked, driven back to earlier when Misty at close range almost completely threw her off balance.  “Um. What are you doing here?”

 

Misty smiled.  “My shower is not workin’ right.  I thought I would use yours.” She tried to keep her expression as open as possible, as if their moment in the hall had never happened.

 

Delia looked toward the bathroom and then back to Misty.  “Nothing else open?”

 

“Everyone got spice paste in the darnedest places.”  Misty chuckled. “Are you gonna help a girl out?” she asked playfully.

 

Cordelia chuckled and waved at the bathroom.  “Go ahead.”

 

Smiling, Misty pulled off her towel and put it on a nearby chair. “Thanks Ms. Cordelia. “  She sauntered toward the bathroom door, the half light in the room giving her curves an ethereal cast.

 

Eventually, the door eased to half closed and Delia was able to pull her eyes away.  She knew that she had deep affection for Misty that wandered a lot into the land of love, but the pure sexual need that filled her when she watched the swamp witch walking by naked was a revelation.  “Wow,” she whispered as she struggled to get her distance back. She took a few steps toward the door and could just make out a shadow on the shower curtain before she turned away. Huffing out a breath she turned.  “So….. I should grab a snack.” She hurried out toward the kitchen.

 

Misty smiled as she came out naked and registered that Delia was not there.  If she had been and been frosty, Misty might’ve given up the game. Running? Delia was definitely not impassive.  The tall blonde took her time drying off before wrapping herself in the towel again. When she started to get herself back together, she promised herself that if there was a chance in hell, she would make sure Delia knew where she stood.  Getting all aggressive was maybe not her normal speed, but there sure was something delicious about a good hunt.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyung went into the bathroom seeing the door cracked.  She closed and locked the door behind her. While everyone kept the bulk of their bathroom needs in totes, there were touches of each of the others sharing this room.  Kyung looked at her toothbrush and slid it into the big holder with those of her other sister witches. She smiled. Sister witches. No more talismans on the doors as she passed.  

 

Reaching for the faucet handle, she spotted a cloth bag.  Slipping out a headband, she recognized it immediately. Her fingers traced the ivy of it.  Mallory was beautiful, kind, intelligent. Kyung’s interest in other girls had been just one more nail in a very abundant coffin in the small community she lived in but here? Weren’t Americans all over this stuff?  Her fingers trembled slightly as she slid the headband back in the bag. Too much, too soon. First, settle in, then feel Mallory out about female interests. She put the bag in her tote meaning to return it after she finished cleaning up.  

 

Just as she was about to step into the tub, there was heavy repeated smashing into the door.  “Let me in bitch! Fuck! Gotta puke.” The door smashed in the door frame again.

 

The door smashed in and the lights above their heads and above the mirror blew out as Kyung yelped.  She watched the other witch stumble in with a sucked in breath.

 

Madison scurried to the toilet.  “Fuckin’ ACDC witches,” she moaned as she finished.  She looked up. “Nice tits.” She reached up and flushed.  “Maybe the lite hippy is right,” she groaned.

 

Zoe came in as Kyung pulled the curtain around herself.  She held up her hand. “I’ll get Madison out of here and bring you a lantern.”  She pulled Madison up and guided her out of the bathroom leaving just enough crack in the door to get minimal light.  Kyung momentarily considered bolting but the hot water called.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Eighth- Hangover cure

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison smiled at Zoe who was sitting on her dresser.  “Awwww. You helped me to my room. You liiiike me.” She crawled over the covers of her bed.

 

The council member hopped down and approached the bed.  “I want to talk with you Madison, but I won’t do this with you drunk.  Get sober and find me.” Zoe shrugged. “I am not an ultimatum girl but do this before I think better.”  She headed out and flicked off the light before closing the door.

 

Madison pouted.  She grabbed her pillow and curled around it.  She wanted to work things out with Zoe but her protective walls, and in particular, her protective drinking when she was thinking about personal things was just pushing Zoe away.  She groaned. She was way too drunk for heavy thinking. Morning would be soon enough.

 

She awoke with a start.  “Whaaaa…” she managed before burying her face back in the pillow.

 

Kyung entered and placed a tray on the bedside table before opening the curtains.  She looked down at Madison with a frown.  

 

“Too bright.”

 

“It is still before the dawn Madison Montgomery.  I have brought you hangover soup.” Kyung carried the chair from the desk nearby and placed it beside the bed.  She sat down. “You may arrange your pillows so you can sit up to eat. I will wait.”

 

“What the fuck?”  Madison looked at the young woman blearily.  “Cute tits girl?”

 

Kyung sighed.  “In my grandmother’s community, over imbibing soju is something of a sport.  Hangover soup will help you.” She picked up the tray. “Sit up so that I may place this tray.”

 

Madison pulled herself up and watched Kyung suspiciously as she placed the tray.  “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Since I have arrived, I have been told over and over we are a family.  You are my drunken slut of a sister and as your sister I have a duty to see that you do not drown in alcohol or choke on vomit.  Eat your soup. I cannot go back to the kitchen to prepare my own breakfast until you do.” She took an egg from a small cup beside the bowl and broke it into the soup.  “This will break down the hangover toxins and the sprouts will break down the alcohol.”

 

Madison frowned.  “I just got that alcohol in me.”  She poked at the soup. Looking up she spotted a face which, were it on Zoe, would be referred to as resolve face.  “Fine.”

  


* * *

 

 

Mallory waved to Kyung as she came in from the kitchen bearing a tray.  She had permission from the Academy cook to make her own meals for the time being so long as she pulled her own weight on the clean up after.  It made her happier knowing that she would not have stomach issues while she was playing catch up. She smiled and nodded at Coco before her expression grew puzzled.  Coco was avoiding her eyes and that was just a bit troubling. “May I sit?” she asked.

 

Mallory laughed.  “That chair practically has your name on it.  Sit already.”

 

Coco hurriedly excused herself and left.  Kyung frowned.

 

“Coco is dealing with something today.  I for one hope she talks to you about it later.  If she doesn’t, be patient with her?” Mallory looked over Kyung’s food.  “That looks good.”

 

“You may of course share with me,” the Korean woman offered.  “I hope she is okay.”

 

The brunette leaned against the table.  “You do, don’t you? You’re a very caring person.”

 

“She’s a fucking hangover Nazi,” Madison opined sitting down heavily beside Kyung.  She put down her two coffees and bottle of aspirin very carefully.

 

Mallory looked from one to another with a broad grin.  “I have a feeling that I want to hear this story, but maybe we should eat first so I can get the tutoring started.”

 

Kyung nodded and took a bowl from a nearby rack.  She placed some rice in it and taking out her chopsticks, she placed choice tidbits from her bowls on the rice before sliding it carefully toward Mallory.  “Please enjoy.”

 

“You weren’t that fucking polite with me,”  Madison bitched. She took a fork and stabbed a bit of egg out of Kyung’s dish.  “For the hangover toxins,” she grumped.

 

The Asian woman smiled.  “Yes. It will help.”

 

Mallory’s brow rose.  It was entertaining to see the newest addition get Madison to speech and logic in the midst of a bender.  She wondered if Zoe knew that there were pointers to be had. She tucked into the bowl. “I love this. Please teach me to make it.”

 

Kyung nodded.  “It would be my pleasure.”

 

Madison’s brow rose.  It apparently did not take long at all for Cute Tits to get all twitterpated for Hippy Lite.  She groaned as she saw another woman saunter in their direction. “Seriously Mist. How the fuck are you always so fucking chipper in the morning?”

 

Misty went around giving everyone a hug.  She headed up and grabbed an apple and a juice before sitting across from Madison.  “Clean living Madison and progress.”

 

“You fuck the queen of hearts against a wall?”

 

“Nope but the way she ran when I gave her food for thought made me think she wouldn’t fight it.”  Misty laughed and took a bite. She leaned toward Kyung and smiled. “I need your help with something, can I corner you later?”

 

Kyung’s chopsticks stilled as they rose.  She nodded. “I will help any way I can,” she offered before eating her next bite.

 

Madison shook her head.  “You called me a drunk and a slut and you are all over being sweetness and light with these bitches?”

 

Mallory choked briefly on her juice.  “You called her a drunken slut?” The school scoreboard in her head was quickly becoming interesting.

 

Misty raised her juice.  “24 hours and she got your number Madison.”  She chuckled and sat back. It always tickled her to see her abrasive friend get poked a little.  She loved Madison. She did not love her mega ego.

 

“Shut the fuck up Hippy.”  Madison stood up. “I’ll drink my coffee elsewhere,” she grumped.  She stopped after a step and turned. “Thanks Tits.” She opened her mouth for more but stalked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Ninth - Fake Dating for an ulterior motive.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mallory hip bumped a frowny looking Coco as she grabbed a pair of mugs from the rack.  “Hey sweet girl. Why aren’t you getting your head stuffed full of Queenie wisdom?” She smiled, very happy to see one of her favorite people in the middle of the day.  She took a deep breath sampling the air. “Oo that is a sad tea you got there.”

 

Coco looked over at the most lovely person she knew and sighed.  “Much wisdom, suddenly halted. Remember that smart alek I was telling you about before I left to pick up the bug butt fungus?  She called Queenie a libtard fat ass and class kind of dismissed so they could clean up the blood.” Coco shrugged. She turned and leaning back against the counter, sipped her own tea with a grimace.  “Oh my God that is a sad tea,” She put the mug down and made a face.

 

Mallory’s eyes widened before blowing out a breath.  “Never a good idea to insult a human voodoo doll.” She topped off the mugs with hot water and moved over to lean next to Coco.  “So about the thing with Kyung…” she started hesitantly knowing Coco was still not entirely happy with telling Kyung that they had been friends as small children.  Mallory was a big rip the band-aid sort and couldn’t imagine trying to hold this in the way Coco was. Maybe that had something to do with Coco’s depressing brew choices.

 

Coco shook her head.  “No jelly belly here Mal.   I’ll corner her after you are done with her today..”  She shrugged. “She would know sooner or later considering the way secrets go around here.”  Turning, she pulled Mallory’s favorite tea blend down off the high shelf and put it on the counter.  “Come by my room tonight for non bug butt fungus souvenirs.”  

 

Mallory bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.  “I love presents almost as much as the people who give them.’  She gave Coco a pat on the back before grabbing the mugs and heading out.  Coco sighed and dumped her tea before sniffing her way through the teas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyung frowned and focused on her breathing.  It seemed silly that a controlled breath count might keep her from blowing light bulbs or other electrical disasters, but after a close call with a vacuum, she was ready to try anything.  Her lips curled into a smile as Mallory slid in beside her with the tea. “It smells good.’ she remarked as the randomly set alarm went off. She managed to respond with only a shoulder jerk rather than blowing out the lights above.

 

Her tutor noticed and gripped her shoulder briefly.  Kyung had been coming along well all morning. “Tastes better.”  Mallory responded and smiled. “Are you feeling more confident about the freakout-blowout thing?”

 

The Asian woman nodded.  “If I can see the stress coming, I believe I can keep from blowing light bulbs.”  She wrapped her hands around her own mug and brought it up, closing her eyes and savoring the spicy aroma.  She was very pleased. Overly sweet seemed a theme around her so this tea seemed a true oasis.

 

Misty poked her head into the small study alcove that they were tucked away in.  “Hey there. Thought I heard y’all. Whatcha up to?” She smiled, as always happy to be in the presence of friends.  

 

"I am learning to control my light bulb destruction," Kyung replied.  She took a sip. She looked startled at just how perfect her tea was and lifted the mug with a smile.  Mallory nodded back.

 

The swamp witch chuckled and came up to the edge of the table, slightly nervous but trying hard to cover.  “Good skill to have,” Misty said with a grin. She looked over at Mallory. “Any chance I can take my girl Kyung here for a bit of a walk?”

 

Mallory raised a brow.  “I'm supposed to be catching her up with the rest of the class.”

 

Misty grinned and putting her hands on Mallory’s shoulders, she leaned into her ear.  “I will owe you one.” she said in a ponderous tone.

 

Mallory looked at Misty with a smile before she turned her gaze toward Kyung.  “Misty is a great person and always pays back what she owes good or bad.” She looked back at the older blonde.  “Try to return her in one piece.” She sat back and picked up her mug. She watched amused as the younger woman looked at both of them puzzled.

 

Misty watched as Kyung put her mug down and snagged her wrist as she rose before dragging her away.  She took the younger woman to the kitchen, empty for this brief moment between cooking rushes. “I’m hopin’ you will help me out Kyung.”

 

Her brow knit, Kyung pulled herself onto a nearby stool.  “What do you need help with?” What on Earth could a powerful and very together witch need from someone still learning not blow electronics constantly?

 

“I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend.”  Misty smiled. “Miss Cordelia wants to be with me, but she doesn’t want to put herself out there at all.  I want her to want me so bad that she jumps me. A little jealousy might just do the trick.”

 

Kyung shook her head.  “Maybe someone else? I really don’t think I should annoy the woman who accepted me into the Academy.”  She looked around planning her exit.

 

Misty sat down beside her.  “No fallout on you, I promise and I will owe you a huge favor.”

 

Madison put her arms over both Misty’s and Kyung’s shoulders as she came over from the pantry she had been quietly raiding as they came in.  “Help her out and help me out with something similar. You just play all hot for both of us and we will help you out with your obsession with Mallory after.”

 

“Both of you?” Kyung squeaked.  “Is this a K-drama? Am I in a K-drama?”  Her head swiveled from one to the other.

 

Madison chuckled.  “Worse. You are in a Coven-drama.  Bwhahaha. Now Hippy? Tits? Let’s plan our little love game.”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the Tenth- Delayed notification. Characters are forever declaring that they need to tell someone something but saying they’ll do it tomorrow or later, but then they get in an accident or somebody else spills the beans before they have a chance.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kyung rubbed her temple waiting for Misty’s magical headache cure to kick in.  Misty wanted Cordelia to… how did she put it? Shit or get off the pot. To that end Kyung would be throwing herself at Misty when Cordelia or anyone likely to gossip with her could see it. Madison on the other hand needed to make Zoe aware of her feelings without unbending enough to actually say the words to her face.  Kyung had to throw herself at Madison and be rebuffed. The headache was getting worse. “Does it make me a slut?” she whispered in Korean as she leaned against a nearby wall.

 

“What was that?” Mallory asked as she came around the corner with Coco.  “You okay? You look like you want to throw up.”

 

“Please don’t throw up on me,” Coco pleaded.  “I just got these shoes.”

Kyung chuckled.  “A little headache.  It’s nothing.”

 

Mallory smiled and stroked Kyung’s upper arm.  “I know what will help. Not thinking hard. Coco here was about to go for a walk and I still have to do some catch up work to keep up with my classes while I tutor you.”

 

“My tutoring?” the younger woman asked.

 

Mallory smiled.  “Can’t concentrate with your head pounding.  Trust me, I know. We will pick up after breakfast tomorrow and I promise to work you into the ground.”

 

“Thank you Mallory.”  Kyung stood upright. “A walk might help.”

 

Coco patted her shoulder.  “I’ll meet you by the door.  I know all the best strolling spots.”  She smiled and nodded as Kyung headed out.  “Thanks Mallory. I am gonna corner her as soon as she is a little more relaxed….and maybe with a picnic bench between us.”  She and Mallory hugged and she headed out.

 

Mallory spun.  “Time to sneak into the ice cream,” she singsonged.

 

Coco chuckled.  “I heard about the vacuum.  I would have been freaked out myself.”  She waved her fingers at a street vendor and got them bottles of water.

 

“The off switch burning out was enough an issue, the flames from the motor was just frightening.”  Kyung responded with a small measure of humor. “Thank you,” she said accepting the bottle and sipping as she looked around.

 

“Not much like Korea is it?” Coco said with a smile. 

 

“There are some things that are just the same, but really no, not much.”  the Asian woman looked over at Coco. “You kind of froze me out at breakfast.  If I did something to upset you…”

 

The blonde smiled.  “No. I just… you ever have a friend and they got hurt and you blame yourself even though you were just there and didn’t really do anything to them?”

 

Kyung’s brow rose.  “Not that I know of.”  She frowned a little as she sipped and thought.  “And I made you think of that friend?”

 

“It’s just… I know she had a tough time of things and I didn’t do it but the tough times had something to do with something I had to do with and I…  You know what I’m saying?”

 

“My grades in English were excellent but you still lost me Coco.”  

 

Coco shook her head.  “I’ll figure it out.” She looked at Kyung.  “And I will stop taking it out on you.”

 

“Thank you.”  Kyung smiled. “I am glad we did this.  I feel better.”

 

“Me too,” Coco said thinking that she needed to write the speech out if she ever planned on telling Kyung who she was.

 

Mallory greeted them at the door.  “Hey there ladies.”

 

Coco hugged Mallory.  “Souvenir time! Want to come with Kyung?”

 

The Asian woman spotted Madison waving at her.   “A rain check. Thank you.”

 

As Kyung smiled and hurried off, Mallory turned to Coco.  “And?”

 

“Broached the subject like a pro.  She is… um, processing what I said.”  Coco headed up the stairs for her room with Mallory in tow.  

 

Madison leaned on a wall and raised her brows as she watched Kyung turn to watch them a moment.  “Really? Both of them? We may have to renegotiate this deal.”

 

Kyung sighed.  “I agreed to all of this to help out.  My love life is of no concern Madison.”

 

“Tits?  If you are blowing out bulbs over stress?  What you may blow during a case of blue ovaries is of concern to all of us.”  Madison wrapped an arm in Kyung’s and dragged her down a hall.

 

On reaching a doorway, she pushed Kyung back.  “No. You aren’t the one I want to be with. Just go back to whatever shithole you crawled out of.”

 

Kyung, remembering her role, surged forward and recaptured Madison’s arm.  “Please just hear me out. I…”

 

Madison pulled her arm free, half turning… “Oh shit Zo… I didn’t even see you.”

 

Zoe looked from one to the other.  She turned back to Kyung. “Whatever she promised to pay you… so not worth it.”  She jerked her chin sending the newest student running. Zoe turned back to Madison.  “Might have been believable if these windows didn’t face the sidewalk Kyung and Coco came up on.”  She perched on a worktable. “Come on Madison. What the hell are you so scared of?”

 

Madison opened her mouth to say something no doubt snarky and inappropriate when a small explosion sounded in a room nearby.  “I need to check that out.” She bolted.

 

Zoe rubbed her temple.  She knew Madison was an emotional train wreck but her avoidance was reaching truly stupid heights.  She groaned and lay back on the table surface. This was almost as exhausting as putting up with Madison when she didn’t want her.

 

Mallory knocked and came in to the muffled greeting from the bathroom.  “Hey Kyung” she greeted.

 

Kyung rinsed out the toothpaste and smiled.  She really enjoyed the way Mallory lit up a room when she came in.  “Need the sink?”

 

“I can wait until you peel whatever that is off,” she responded with a smile.  Putting her tote nearby, she started pulling her supplies out. “Coco said you were processing what she told you and I respect a good processing but I just want to say, Coco is an amazing person.”

 

“She is.”  Kyung pulled away the last of the paper mask and started rinsing her face.

 

Mallory smiled.  “She was so scared that you would hate her for what her father did.  Coco hated the idea that you might hate her after all these years. I love that you two were friends when you were little girls.  Did you know she still has the tiger you gave her?”

 

Kyung stilled, water dripping off her face.  Her breathing was harsh as she registered what Mallory had said.  She reached for a towel. “In her room right?”

 

“Yes.  How about if…”  Mallory look puzzled as Kyung flew out of the bathroom.  “Huh.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope the eleventh - Umbrella scene.

* * *

* * *

 

 

After running into Coco’s room, Kyung turned slowly to see the cartoonish tiger sitting on the dresser. She pulled the tiger to her but nerveless fingers dropped him from the edge of the dresser.  She pressed a hand to her chest. She had so many conflicting exploding emotions hitting, she didn’t know what to do. She ran out into the yard in her pajamas and wrapped her hands around the wrought iron fence as rain pounded at her.  She made strangled sounds trying to get something, anything to squeeze out.

 

Coco saw her door open and her tiger laying on the floor.  Flashing caught her eye out the window. Staring down, she saw the lights around the yard blowing one after another and lightning that seemed to speed toward the ground suddenly whirl into a ball of light and disperse.  Coco jumped as she realized Mallory was beside her. 

 

Mallory chewed her lip.  “You lied to me about telling her didn’t you?” she asked blandly.  Her words delivered flatly belied the worry and the anger about the lie Coco had obviously told.

 

Coco stared at her a moment before snagging her umbrella and running out.  She jumped back at the sphere of electricity that spun to life again around the drowned rat image of Kyung.  Coco took a breath. If she was going to fix things she needed not to jelly belly again. As the ball dissipated she jumped forward, snapping the umbrella open over them both.  “Kyung! You have to calm down,” she said desperately.

 

Kyung looked at her, eyes sparking.  The wet hair lay heavy and dripping over her face and her hands were balled.  “You should have told me,” she ground out before stomping away, her pink bunny slippers becoming brown and heavy with mud as she made her way to the greenhouse.

 

Coco dropped her umbrella and sobbed.  She had hurt someone and it was someone who mattered.  She pushed wet hair off her face and headed back in, watched by someone who cared about them both. 

 

Mallory had tried to help smooth things and in stepping in, she hurt them both.  She hated it but knew that Coco and Kyung needed to take care of this. It was massively painful knowing she would have to sit on her hands.  She turned from the window and went back to her suddenly very lonely corner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty peered over her pruning work to see a soaked Kyung wander miserably into the greenhouse from the outer door.  She grabbed a towel from the sink and wordlessly guided the younger woman to a chair and started to pat her dry.

 

“You are helpin’ me out, I am more than happy to help you out,” she eventually offered to the miserable looking Asian woman.  Misty pulled another chair close and took her freezing hands. “Talk to me,” she gently pleaded.

 

Kyung shook her head.  “It’s too much right now.  Can we just talk about you?”

 

Misty chuckled.  “The why for my crazy plan?  Miss Delia runs away from things unless they hurt someone she cares about.  She is running away from her feelings about me. I just want her to maybe consider that things will be better if she runs the other way.”

 

“And you think that she will think I will hurt you?” Kyung asked in disbelief.

 

“I think she will realize that she and I will be hurt if its anythin’ but a she and I.”  Misty shrugged and pulled the towel over Kyung’s shoulders. She looked down. “I think you want to be wearing anything else on your feet on those floors in there. That mud is hell on the tiles.”  She pulled out a set of flip flops from a cupboard and pulled off the tag before yanking out a t shirt and shorts. “I blew up a potion once. Walked around in skunky clothes. These are my stash so I don’t need to do that again.”  She pointed. “I’ll go arrange the potion cabinet while you change.”  

 

As Misty turned away, Kyung caught her wrist.  “Thank you. I would be honored to help you…. Sister.”

 

The swamp witch’s smile lit up the room.  “Get changed and remember, if this is gonna work we gotta convince her and the people who have her ear that you and I are definitely not sisters.”

 

kyung smiled and nodded before laying out the clothes.  Misty headed to the cabinet to give her a little privacy.

 

Kyung joined her at the cabinet.  “I am ready. Do we pretend anytime in public so word gets back?”  She gave a little smile. “A little fakery did not work well for Madison.”

 

Misty laughed. Madison bent her ear very hard about her little trick.  “We will play it as much as possible like its real. Start with a lot of hand holding and such, if necessary, I will sleep on your floor a couple nights….”

 

Kyung sighed.  “And if Miss Cordelia decides to kick me out..or kick my ass?”

 

“I promised no fall out for you.  I will take whatever comes and deal with it.”  She lifted an arm. “We’ll start small, walkin’ you upstairs so you can get some rest.”

 

Kyung slid under the arm and slid her own around Misty’s waist.  She was stiff at first but focusing on her sisterly affection, soon got comfortable with their proximity.  She was chatting in low tones with the swamp witch until they reached her door. “Thank you.”

 

Misty smiled back.  “Keep the clothes. You’ll need ‘em when you get to potion making.”  Sensing a very familiar scent on the hall behind them she leaned forward and kissed Kyung’s forehead.  She winked at her little friend. “Sweet dreams,” she said and opened the door.

 

Misty watched until the door closed and turned slowly.  She looked at a shocked looking Cordelia. “Evenin’ Miss Delia,” she greeted amiably and headed down the corridor.  

 

Cordelia turned and watched the swamp witch walk away.  She looked back puzzled. Following the two women walking up arm in arm.  And what was with that sweet little kiss? How did they get so close so fast?  Her stomach was suddenly acidy with her feelings. She turned and left rubbing her temple.

 

Coco sighed as she eased the door shut.  She had smiled a little to see Misty kiss Kyung’s forehead, probably comforting her after a horrible night.  A little piece of her wanted to be the one comforting her but she didn’t really deserve it, did she? She swept the tiger up in her arms and threw herself on the bed.  She was just miserable and felt like she deserved it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope number 12 - Drink in the Face

* * *

* * *

 

  


Mallory smiled at Coco as she sat down with her tray.  “You look awful Coco. Didn’t you sleep at all?” She was still angry at being lied to, and knowing Kyung had been lied to, but Coco had a good heart and Mallory knew that torturing her wouldn’t make things right.

 

Coco shrugged.  “I don’t deserve sleep.”  She looked down at her tray.  “Or a balanced breakfast.” If Mallory wouldn’t beat up on her maybe she needed to beat herself up.  She poked at her cup of fruit.

 

The other witch put her hand on Coco’s hand.  “You shouldn’t have lied to either of us, but don’t kick yourself so much.  Some of us like you best in an unkicked state. Kyung will come around. She isn’t grudgy.”

 

Coco looked up.  “Thanks Mallory,” she said, the gratitude and affection clear in her eyes.

 

Madison landed in a chair across.  “Anyone seen Tits?” she asked thumping down her usual two coffees and a bottle of aspirin.

 

The gluten detector frowned.  “Tits?” She was just confused.

 

Mallory shook her head.  “Madison’s little nickname for Kyung.”

 

Coco saw red, her face becoming uncharacteristically angry.  She pushed up from her chair and loomed. “Don’t you call her that.  It’s disrespectful!”

 

Madison laughed.  “When did the mousy get her balls then?”  She took a piece of whole wheat toast off Coco’s tray and chewed.  “Shit isn’t even edible. Give me a poptart any day.”  

 

Kyung entered the dining room with her tray.  Misty came over and with a smile took it with the hand not occupied with a banana.  They came over to the table, Kyung sitting a few chairs away from the action. Madison grinned and watched them.  “Tits has almost got you trained Misty.” She spluttered as Coco threw her juice at her. “What the fuck?”

 

“I told you not to call her that.”  Coco said barely ducking as a tray flew at her head.  Mallory put her arms up between them.

 

As a table began to move of its own accord nearby, Zoe, who had been coming toward the table,  grabbed Madison’s arm. “Drop it or I drop you,” she said in a low harsh voice.

 

Madison blinked and let go of the table she had been preparing to throw with her magic.  “Not worth it,” she spit out at Coco and headed out.

 

Zoe did a double take at Kyung sheltered against Misty and after seeing that Coco was alright, she sped after Madison.  “What is wrong with you?” she shouted.

 

Madison turned and came back at full steam.  “She threw juice at me.”

 

“Isn’t that a daily thing?” Zoe asked exasperated.  “You piss off everyone and then you throw tables when they fight back?  What the hell?”

 

Madison held up her hands.  “Fuck her. If I see her again….”

 

Zoe poked the star with her finger.  “You will fucking do nothing.” She paced a few steps back and forth.  “This is a fucking school. We are here for those students and…. You will not make me choose between you and my duty to all of them.”

 

Madison barked a laugh.  “Choice. Fuck you. You are their little puppy den mother whatthefuckever.”

 

Hearing students chattering as they left breakfast, a door slammed open and Zoe magically tossed Madison into a broom closet with enough force to rattle everything on the shelf.  The council member followed closely. Slamming the door behind her, she got nose to nose with the actress and asked in a low voice. “Is that what this is about?”

 

Madison being short on helpful words simply grabbed the council member and pushed her back to the door, bringing their lips together in a demanding crash.  Zoe tried to pull Madison’s wrists away to find her own wrists held to the wall with magic. She nipped at the star’s lips before Madison’s hand wrapped her chin and pulled back.  “Don’t fuck with me,” she said, her harsh tone hiding the plea.

 

Zoe freed her wrists and placing her hands on Madison’s hips pulled her in, their lips meeting again, this time hunger and need with rage bled away.  Madison pulled her lips away to kiss and nip at that sensitive spot on Zoe’s throat.

 

The council member pushed Madison’s shirt up and over to rake her nails over her skin.  She made a mewling sound at the feel of teeth on her throat. Her leg wrapped around to pull the star closer.  

 

Madison heard the sounds and needed more.  She roughly opened Zoe’s pants and slid her hand in.  Feeling the hot wet silk that had haunted her dreams, she moaned and bit Zoe’s shoulder as she explored.  

 

Zoe’s head fell back and her hips moved trying to draw those long desired fingers home.  “Please Madison,” she whispered, the whisper becoming a shout as Madison’s fingers pressed in.

 

Misty stopped and grinned.  Her fingers tightened on Kyung’s hand as she drew her in.  “Hear that?” she whispered. “That’s the sound of Madison and Zoe workin’ things out.”  Laughing she guided the younger woman toward the library. “Let’s get you settled for tutorin’.  I’ll come by to get you for lunch.”

 

Kyung smiled.  She knew it was all a con but she did enjoy having Misty treat her as special.  “I would like that. Hopefully, no one will wish to toss furniture.”

 

Misty considered that with a playful expression.  “We’ll eat in the greenhouse. It'll give me a chance to show you my notebooks.”  She kept her eyes on Kyung as they walked even as she sensed a very familiar presence and smelled her alluring perfume.

 

Cordelia frowned.  Sounds of sex from the closet were not helping the light her mind was throwing on the image of Misty and Kyung holding hands.  She looked down. It was her place to be there for all the girls not focus on one. She gave a growl and headed for the greenhouse.  She would corner Misty and discuss the dangers of courting Kyung when she was so vulnerable. Her own wants had nothing to do with this.  The fact that she wanted the sounds from the closet to be hers and Misty’s had nothing to do with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to find me I'm thusspokeraven on Tumblr. I'm not on there often, but I do check messages. :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel me.


End file.
